


Scars and Insomnia

by Drakochan



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojuurou is struck with insomnia that leads to the recollection of how Date got some of his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Insomnia

Date’s breath had long since evened out into the steady sound of sleep. Kojuurou lay, listening to it, staring at the ceiling. Sleep would not come easy tonight. His gaze shifted down towards Masamune’s face, his head propped on Kojuurou’s shoulder, arm slung possessively around his waist, one leg tangled around his thigh, as if he ran the risk of losing his retainer in the night. Kojuurou smiled silently, gaze shifting towards the scar that marred his face.

How many years had it been since he’d taken up the knife to gouge out that eye? There would be no scar, but his hands had trembled so. He had sworn an oath to protect his lord, not to harm him like this. It would be easiest to do it quickly. Kojuurou had refused to meet his master’s gaze, and it was easy when he was so fixated on the ruined eye. Date’s breath had been harsh in fear, in anticipation of the pain. His hand had gripped Kojuurou’s wrist hard where his hand held Date’s head steady, the knife in his other hand hovering there as he gathered his will to do it.

It had been that first scream that had made him jerk, the blade of his knife making a jagged line up towards Date’s brow, as fingers dug painfully into his arm. But he’d begun, and he couldn’t quit halfway. With teeth aching from the force of his jaw clenching, he’d finished, tears leaking from his own eyes by the time he’d set the knife down, hand shaking like a leaf in a storm.

His thumb traced that pale line up through Date’s brow now in the dark, and stilled when Masamune mumbled in his sleep, pressing his face further into Kojuurou’s shoulder. Brushing the hair from Date’s face was mere reflex. Now, in sleep, other than when he felt Kojuurou’s fingers on his skin, his face was slack, and it showed the youth in his features. All that fierce cockiness was saved for the battlefield, both in everyday life and when he held a sword. Kojuurou felt fiercely possessive of this expression.

As he shifted slightly, he cringed when Date’s eye flickered open, fixing blearily on his face in the moonlight.

“Nnnh, Kojuurou? What time is it?”

“Still night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, Masamune-sama.”

“Why are you still awake?” Date growled, shifting so his head was tucked into the crook of Kojuurou’s neck, fitting perfectly just below his chin.

Kojuurou closed his eyes and sat in silence for a few long moments before replying. “How long has it been since you ordered me to remove it, Masamune-sama?”

“Ehh?” The sleepy drawl in Date’s voice made Kojuurou smile.

“Your eye.”

Date was quiet, then he sat up, the moonlight casting his paler skin in a gentle light, but also illuminating all of his scars from over the years. “It doesn’t matter, Kojuurou. You’re my right eye now, that’s all you need to know. That’s all I need to know, you see?” He scoffed, then flopped back down across Kojuurou once more. “Shit, just go to sleep.”

“Yes, Masamune-sama…”

Just after Kojuurou closed his eyes to attempt to follow Date’s order, he felt lips close over his in a drowsy kiss, slow and sweet and reaffirming that he had done the right thing in swearing his life to this man.


End file.
